Knight of Destruction
by SoulShdw
Summary: Nor could he ever be privy to her secret thoughts as she slept as if she was a baby. Thoughts revolving around a bluehaired Knight who always came to her rescue. Even in such a deep sleep, her lips moved unconsciously.“Thank you Fayt.”


This is my second SO3 post-game fic. Like I said in Crimson Shadow, its part of a series of short fics that'll I probably eventually combine into one entry with different chapters. This fic revolves around Fayt and Maria. Turned a little more WAFFy than I intended but I'm pleased overall with how it came out. I'll probably do one or two more of these little stories before combining them.  
Rurouni

**-----------**

**  
**

**Knight of Destruction**

Emotions were something that led people in times of need. Those who could not control their emotions are often people who were far too impetuous or foolish, setting themselves up for greater downfalls because logic almost never followed emotion. But does that mean that to succeed, someone must strip themselves of all that could lead to possible downfalls? To sacrifice what makes one 'human', merely to transcend into another unfeeling machine or computer A.I.?

This was a paradox that often bothered the mind of Maria Traydor, the young leader of the Quark organization. She often kept her true emotions hidden in order to keep up the facade that she was calm and collected. As she sat on the bridge listening to her subordinate Marietta give a diagnostic report on the Diplo's system, the quandary slipped into her mind and she found herself not listening to the young woman, instead gazing off into the abyss of stars that was shown on the main screen.

"Captain? Captain, are you listening?" The young helmswoman asked, noticing the Captain's sullen mood.

Maria snapped out of her depressing musings in confusion. "What?" She noticing Marietta giving her a worried look and Maria sighed. "I'm sorry Maria, my mind just isn't here with me today."

The young woman merely shook her head before giving her Captain some advice. "Captain, you've been overworking yourself too much lately. Please, go get some rest. We can handle things here."

Maria was about to protest before she heard a familiar voice echo from behind here. "She's right Maria, you've been taxing yourself lately. We can't have you passing out from overexertion during the important moment." Maria smiled upon hearing the voice of the blond-haired Klassian female. Mirage was the closest thing to a big sister that Maria would ever have.

Maria ran her hand through her blue hair with a sigh. "I suppose you're right. I'm sorry for causing you concern, I'll go get some rest. Wake me if anything happens."

"Roger that Captain." The bridge crew said in unison as Maria rose to her feet. With final glance towards the sea of stars, Maria turned and walked off of the bridge, the automatic door closing behind her.

Mirage let a sad smile cover her face. "She's not going to last at this rate."

The male operator turned in his chair and added his consent. "Yeah, ever since she's come back she's been on the verge of collapse."

Marietta frowned as she stared at the closed door, "Perhaps coming back to Quark wasn't the best for her."

Mirage shrugged, "Who are we to say? She has some issues she needs to sort out. This is one of those things that everyone must master on their own." She then turned back to the group and said, "Let's get back to work before Cliff and Lancar return from that investigation"

"Understood." Came the voices of the bridge in unison.

-

Maria looked at the ground as she slowly back to her room. She was concerned, knowing full well that her crew and friends could now see through the mask of indifference and see her depressed state. _It can't be good on their morale. I don't want them worrying I can't handle this anymore; I don't want them to worry about me._ She slowly passed a hull window and paused at it, twisting her head to stare out at the stars as their traveled through normal space. Without really thinking about it, she stopped her trek back to her room and turned to stare out the window.

As she stared at the sea of stars, she found herself drifting back to her melancholy thoughts she was having earlier. Eventually, she wondered to herself what had brought her to where she was today. She closed her eyes as she thought about those painful memories.

She still had nightmares of her mother pushing her in the escape pod to this day. Despite not being related by blood to the woman, Maria had loved her unconditionally, and knew full well that she loved her back even in light of the experiments that had been carried out on her. She at one point cursed and hated her foster parents for turning her into some sort of weapon to fight against the four-dimensional beings. As she had learned more of the truth, she gradually lost her bitterness and anger towards those she considered her true parents and instead reclaimed her love for them. Even if it was still far too late to be of any comfort.

Though not all of her past was upsetting. She opened her eyes and smiled slightly as she watched the sea of stars. Her memories rested upon her first meeting with Cliff and Mirage, the siblings she never knew she wanted. Cliff was brash and sometimes arrogant, but Maria loved him like a brother. She knew that he felt likewise with her, remembering all the times he had stood up for her when she was too young to protect herself, both emotionally and physically.

Her thoughts soon trailed to the adventure that had made everyone famous in what was known 'The Eternal Sphere.' She remembered her first meeting with Fayt, Nel Zelpher, Albel the Wicked, Roger the little boy with more testosterone than Cliff and Albel combined, Sophia, the circus girl Peppita, as well as the brash and sometimes overbearing Crimson Blade member known as Adray. That battle against the creator and the 'true' universe was something that she would never forget. The hardships and the joy she had felt during the different phases of that quest would never leave her completely, something she was often glad for.

After the destruction of the Creator and his Executioners, everyone went their separate ways. Those from Elicor II returned to their home planet, tired and weary in both physical and spiritually after their long battle. Maria often hoped that they were doing well, even the over-arrogant Albel. Maria smiled as they watched Roger step on to the transporter with Nel, giving her read-end an affectionate pat before they vanished from the Diplo. Maria often chuckled at that scene in her mind, wondering what sort of torture Nel had put the young boy through as punishment.

Sophia had parted with them after that. She had found out that her parents were alive and well on the planet Roak. With a tearful farewell, the young girl was the next to leave. Maria sometimes wished she was more like Sophia. The girl was so at ease with herself that Maria was envious. Her upbeat cheerful disposition was a direct contrast to Maria's indifference and despite all that Maria couldn't help but wish she was more like her friend.

Peppita was the next to go, after all her big debut was coming up before the Universe was nearly destroyed by the insane Luther and his programmed minions. She left next, but not before giving the remaining saviors tickets to her first show. Maria merely chuckled at the goofy happy face that she had written as her signature. Something that was even more amusing was that Maria had said signature in a frame in her room, next to a framed photo of her parents and another of all of them gathered together before everyone split up.

As for everyone else, they remained on the Diplo. Maria found it strange that Fayt would remain but he pointed out with a depressed smile that he had nowhere left to go. Maria regretted for asking, knowing full well that the boy's parents were both dead by the hands of the now destroyed Vendeeni. Later on he mentioned while the Planetary Federation was mostly destroyed, the surviving planets still followed their laws while being watched over by the rapidly recovering fleet of the Federation. With all of his violations of the UP3 treaty, he would be facing prison time, something he did not look forward to. When it was brought up that due to her service to the universe that his actions against the creator would protect him from such things, he merely shrugged it off and gave off that sad smile again without another word.

Likewise Cliff and Mirage remained, after all they founded Quark. Maria was pleased that nothing had really changed in either of them during their long perilous journey. Well, maybe Cliff had become a bit more open about his feelings towards Mirage, but even so, nothing much really changed.

Maria herself sighed once again as her memories began to darken once again. Maria herself decided to leave the Quark organization. She had been entrenched in warfare and politics since she began Quark's leader, and even before then she had her fair share of battles, both by starship and by hand. She wanted to reclaim what was left of her teenage years. She eventually enrolled in college as a history major, after changing her identity of course. Not many schools would accept one who had been the leader of an anti-government organization, even if she had been one who had helped saved the universe

Life had been going good for her at the University. She enjoyed her classes and made many new friends. She was happy, being able to live life as a normal child and not as a leader. She got to deal with term papers, beat-up cars, college frat parties, snobby roommates, and even her fair share of admirers before the unthinkable happened.

While shopping with some of her friends from school, there was some sort of car accident from outside the store. The small group of them watched as a large piece of metal flew through the air, heading towards the window that was right in front of them. Without really thinking about it, Maria used her powers to reinforce the glass window, stopping the debris from breaking the window and injuring anyone in the store.

While her actions may have protected her new friends, her secret was now out. It did not take long for people to learn of her true identity, that of Maria Traydor, the former leader of Quark and one of the 'biological weapons against the Executioners.' It was not long before Maria was removed from her place at her new home. The blow was even more unsettling as the friends she had used her powers to save now feared and avoided her.

Feeling dejected and void of hope, she returned to Quark in a near-hysterical state. It was like coming close to your lifelong dream and having it ripped out of your hands as it grazed your fingertips. Not that anyone really knew about Maria's state; after all she had learned to hide her true feelings long before leaving Quark before. There wasn't a single night for several months that she didn't cry herself to sleep. Eventually, Cliff stepped down as the leader of Quark once again in order to offer Maria the position. Maria took it, realizing that perhaps it was the only thing that was truly left for her. Her dreams of a normal life had been shattered before she could really experience it.

Maria blinked at her memories and felt moisture forming under her eyes. _I won't do this here. Not now._ She thought angrily as she quickly wiped her eyes and began walking briskly towards her room.

She entered her room shortly after, the tears returning to her eyes. She was starting to become irritated with herself as she roughly wiped the tears away. She sat in her chair as was about to bury her face in her hands and let her emotions go but stopped when she saw something on top of her desk, something she did not expect.

It was a bar of white chocolate, one of Maria's favorite sweets. The candy was sitting next to a small note that read:

_Saw you spacing out earlier. You looked like you could use one of these. You know I'm always here if you need to talk._

Maria couldn't help but smile through her tears. _Fayt, even now he's always looking out for me._ She slowly picked up the chocolate and couldn't help feeling a desire to open and eat the candy. Sniffing a few tears away, she opened the candy and began to eat it.

As she ate she couldn't help but think back to the blue-haired young man who had led them to victory against the creator. He was an idealist, this Maria knew. She knew that he would fight for his beliefs, and for the beliefs of those he was close to. She shook her head slightly as she idly wondered if their places had been exchanged from the beginning if it would have worked out nearly as well. She respected Fayt for that idealism he lived by, once again wishing she could be more like someone else.

She smirked at the thought of the young man. _The gene of destruction is in such a kind and gentle man. He lives in total contradiction to what his power is. He's like a Knight out of some fairytale; kind to his friends, fierce to his enemies._ She couldn't help but chuckle slightly at the thought, _A Knight of Destruction? To only those who would harm his friends._ Once again she found herself wishing she was more like Fayt.

She frowned at that. _Stop being foolish. The past is past; Fayt is Fayt and you are you. Stop beating yourself up over it._ She sighed as she popped another piece of the chocolate bar into her mouth. She knew it was foolish to envy others, after all her life had not been so bad. She had close friends within Quark, and people she treasured like family. She then frowned as she thought about her ideal life as a normal girl, _Yet that is all I'll ever have I suppose. Perhaps I'm nothing more than someone who was born into a destiny I could not control._

The thoughts of what she had lost once again took control, her darker thoughts being swirled together like a whirlpool of bitterness and self-loathing. _That's all I am, merely a weapon, a rebel against the system. And that's all I'll ever be it seems._ She didn't do anything to fight the tears this time, the salty liquid trailing down her face as she dropped the candy bar on her desk. Maria never sobbed, her tears always fell silently.

Her thoughts were so distracting to her that she didn't even hear her door open. Thus when she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders, she almost shrieked in surprise before she heard a gentle voice ask her, "Maria, are you okay."

She immediately calmed herself but still had tears on her face. She raised her arm quickly to wipe her eyes before turning her head around to meet her visitor. "I'm sorry Fayt, I didn't hear you come in." She said in a pleasant voice. She wasn't faking it in an attempt to dispel his worries either. For some reason, his presence always soothed her, even if they were both silent.

Fayt merely smiled back at her before gently rubbing her shoulders. "It's alright. I should've knocked first." He said in an apologetic voice. He then asked, "Is something wrong?"

Maria turned her head back to face her wall. "It's nothing Fayt. I just need some time alone." She replied as he continued to relax her shoulders. She felt herself becoming less tense the longer he did that. _He really is a nice guy._

Fayt looked at her for a long time in silence before speaking softly. "You were thinking about your time at the University, weren't you?"

Maria would've cursed if it wasn't Fayt who had asked that question. She couldn't never curse at Fayt; it would just seem... wrong. She merely closed her eyes and held back a sniff before replying in an even softer tone, "Yes."

Fayt nodded in understanding. He had known about Maria's displeasure with the way she returned to Quark. Hell, displeasure wasn't even the right word for it. Whatever had happened there had shattered her emotionally. Though she fought to hide her depression and sadness, Fayt knew the girl far too well to miss it. They had gone through too much together; too much pain and loss.

Fayt had shared similar concerns to the thoughts of Mirage and Cliff when Maria took over of Quark once again. They worried about her but only Fayt didn't try to question her about it. He knew that she was hurt inside, and that nothing they could do could heal it; they could merely help her in small ways. She needed to accept whatever it was that was driving such a deep wound into her heart. He was the only one who didn't try to find out what caused her to return; she would tell him when she was ready, and he accepted that. He respected her far too much to ever break those boundaries.

Well, more than respect, but he felt that he could settle for friendship.

Maria felt herself feeling better as Fayt's hands stopped rubbing her shoulders and merely stayed still. She felt relaxed and spoke her approval, "Thank you. I needed that."

Fayt merely smiled back, "You're welcome. Feel like talking?" He already knew the answer but felt obliged to ask anyway. He wanted to help her with her pain if he could, but he knew that she wanted to deal with it in her own way.

She didn't answer him at first but she did stand up and stretch her arms above her head. She walked over to her bed and sat on the edge of it with a small smile that showed that whatever was bothering her was still on her mind. She looked up to Fayt and said, "I really need to thank you. You're always looking out for me. I can't thank you enough for always being there."

Fayt merely smiled back. "Don't. That's what friends are for, isn't it?"

Maria froze up at the word 'friend.' _Those girls from the University had been my friends too. And look where that got me..._ She felt tears welling up in her eyes again and she ruthlessly wiped them away, angry that she was being too weak.

Fayt didn't neglect to notice her reaction to her words. Seeing Maria transforming from the strong-willed Commander and friend that he had known since they had met on Elicor II transform into a normal girl on the verge of tears caused some feeling to form in him. Without saying a word, he pulled her to her feet and embraced her in a tight hug.

"Fayt?" She asked questionably, her voice beginning to crack as her confusion grew at the young man's actions.

He merely closed her eyes as he held his embrace. "Maria, it's okay. Just let it out." Maria merely blinked before she understood his meaning. The tears began to flow once more, and for once she did not try to fight them. She merely wrapped her own arms around the young man and let it all out.

For the first time since the death of her mother, Maria Traydor allowed herself to weep. All the while Fayt Leingod merely held her there, occasionally whispering words of encouragement and security into her ear quietly. Fayt could never possible understand that when he embraced her at that moment, he also embraced all her insecurities, her worries, and her sadness that had been building up ever since she joined Quark so long ago.

After a long time Maria's sobbing quieted itself, she let out a sigh. _I needed that._ Fayt merely went to release his tight grasp on her but was shocked when Maria tightened her grasp on him. "Maria?" He questioned.

Maria merely closed her eyes and sniffed once, "Don't say anything Fayt... Just... Just let me have this moment."

Fayt didn't quite understand but consented either way. He held his embrace on her gently as he listened to her breathe. _She needed this. I doubt she even really understood how much._

It wasn't long before Fayt turned his head to see that Maria was resting dutifully against his shoulder, her eyes closed as if sleeping. He quietly asked, "Maria?" When he got no response he merely allowed himself that small smile and gently lifted her off her feet and placed her on her bed. With a few more movements, he had her covered beneath her bedsheets and was looking down at her as she slept peacefully. He gently brushed some of her blue hair away from her eyes to gaze down at her peaceful expression. He smiled once more as he rose to his feet and said, "Good night Maria." He quietly left the room, turning out the artificial lights as he left. A smile was on his face as he could only think, _She's going to be fine._

As Fayt left, he couldn't see the peaceful expression on the sleeping Captain's face. Nor could he ever be privy to her secret thoughts as she slept as if she was a baby. Thoughts revolving around a blue-haired Knight who always came to her rescue. Even in such a deep sleep, her lips moved unconsciously.

"Thank you Fayt."

-Fin


End file.
